Adveture Time: Frozen In Place
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: A human boy is found in a block of ice! What will this boy, Ike, have to offer Aaa? There is more that meets the eye in this adventure. After being frozen in a cube by the town angry mob for 'Ice Sorcery Using' Ike was sent in the cube for eternity. Until, Finally, The ice melts. But even at that, He is still frozen in place. OC story. Please read and reveiw! Taking OCs Now!
1. Chapter 1: Closure

**Hey everybody! I am making another adventure time OC story! Yep! With my new oc, Ike!  
**

**Ike: Hey everybody!**

**Devon: Yep! Isnt he nice? I made him from a oc request in a forum! My request!**

**Ike: Yep! Im not stolen!**

**Devon: Wel, stolen isnt the correct choice of words... So anyways, This story is about how Ike comes into the world of Aaa. Yeah, i know, I AM DIEING TO MAKE AN ADVENTURE TIME STORY THAT IS IN OOO! But, that will have to wait. It's in Aaa because the way he interacts with there inhabitants are much funnyer!  
**

**Ike: What are you talking about? Why do you sound amused Dev? Or, Should i say 'Bev?'**

**Devon:...Yeah, For all of you people that know Joyce, She got to him first...**

**Ike: Well, I hate to say it, But i got to go! I have a chapter to attend to!**

**Devon: Right. Well guys, Just read and leave a reveiw telling me if you like the story or not.**

**Ike: OR if you like me! Devon is writing this story just to establish me better! Isnt that nice? He is making a story JUST for me!**

**Devon: ^W^ I know, im really nice.**

**Ike: It's better to make a story of someone else then yourself right? 0u0**

**Devon: o-o ... Ugh...Yeah! Yep! I'm not selfish to make a story just about me! Now, if it was a about me and somebody else, Lets say, Joyce, then it wouldnt be selfish!**

**Ike: Yeah! Unless she only came in to the story at like, the 17th chapter.**

**Devon:...Whatever... **

**Ike: Okay! Lets get on with it then!**

Frozen in Place (Title may change)

Chapter 1- Love at First Chapter?

It was a cold day. But Ike did not mind. He liked the cold...Alot... Ike Uslton, A 15 year old boy was helping out his mother cook. He hated cooking. The steam coming from the pot really made him mad. The kitchen wasn't the place he ate. He would always eat in the dinning room, Alone and away from the family in the kitchen eating, chatting, gossiping about the neighbors. He was sort of an outcast, at home, in school, but not in the community. He was a well known boy in the city. Well, the adults thought so. The kids away shied away from hearing about him.

"Ike, Can you blow on the stew for me? It needs to be warm." His mother asked. He, while she wasn't looking, Waved his hands over and made the stew cold with a blue gleam coming from it...A little bit too cold. Oh yeah, I forget to mention, Ike has magic powers. He has since he was born. It is unexplained precisely how, But, When Ikes' mother was alone and lost in the cold, She had almost died of freezing. She literally almost FROOZE. It was only a week before she gave birth to Ike. Ike has kept his powers secret from everyone. He looked back over to his mom. "Okay mom, I gotta get to school! I'll be late if i don't hurry." Ike said with a giggle, And in only his v-neck blue shirt, and his black jinco-jeans, Stormed outside into the cold early day. "Wait Ike, You need a jacket-" His mom yelled, but he was already across the road. Running, laughing. Surpriseingly looking forward to go to school.

The school entrance was very grand. One of the grandest places in the school. The staircase led up to the front door, Which Ike was heading. Kids werent even infront on the courtyard, because Ike was early. He excitedly ran up the stairs, running towards the door, until he bumped into a adult lady, knocking over her things. Her papers, Her newsletters, Her newspapers, Her letters and a... Tiara? Ike hurried to help pick up the things, "Oh-gosh- I'm so sorry!" He pleaded forgiveness.

"Oh, It's okay. I- I am fine." The lady said. She had black hair, which seemed to be turning whiter. She had thick glasses on, and was wearing a worse-for-wear suit. Her hair was put into a long ponytail, and her skirt went below her knees, with her long boots leading underneath. She was obviously smart. "I am SO sorry for that!" Ike repeated, with a little giggleing in his voice. "Dont be," She said, "I enjoy seeing a boy actually look forward to go into school." The lady continued. "Well, it was nice, _Bumping _into you!" Ike said enthusiasticlly. He liked her. She had, oddly enough, a cold presence.

"Well, you're very funny. I'm Mrs Petrikov. Or, Late Mrs..." She said a little upsetly.

**A/N Devon: Yeah, Techer names don't appear on this frecking doc manager!**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I dont know who would ever want to leave you." Ike said, with a smile on his face as she put the tiara on a string. Although she was out of his age, Ike already had a schoolboy crush on her. "Wait, Mrs Petrikov? For literature class?" Ike asked excitedly.

"Oh, Why, yes." Mrs Petrikov said. "Awesome!" Ike said excitedly. "I have your class today! Seya later Mrs Petrikov!" Ike said, going past her and zooming past the hall. Mrs Petrikov, or Simone, walked down the stairs with a smile. She had met quite the nice boy today. One that looked FORWARD to school. As Ike walked past the long main hallway of the school, He saw her. Theresa. The girl of his dreams, and his best friend. They knew each othe for years. One day, When Ike was walking home from school, He bumped into Theresa, who seemed to be upset about something. He helped her carry her thigns home, and played a few games with her when he was invited into her house. Nobody was home, and they did a lot of fun things together. And when it got got late, he left.

"Hey Theresa." He said to her. She had black hair, like him, and was his height. She was, well, cute. Not the kind of 'hot' girls that you find in your school wearing leggings as pants and thin strapped white-beater. She was pretty. She wore blouses and shorts alot. She was nice, despite all of the drama that occurs in her family.

"Ike...Listen... School doesnt start in another 15 minutes...C-can you come with me please?" She asked, her green eyes were halfway open. He realized something was up, So yeah, he went with her. "Y-yeah. Of course i will." He said with a smile. He followed her to the backyard or, field of the school. Man, were the other teachers idiots for not noticeing them. She held his hand, and he enjoyed the feel of her hands. He had goosebumps when she held his hand, and he got all of those things teenages boys get when they are attracted to a girl. She gracefully walked past the field with him, to the few trees at the border of school property.

"So, what's wrong Theresa?" Ike asked confused, but stlll kept on a smile. She frowned, and looked like she was about to cry.

"...Ike i'm...I'm sorry for bringing you back here," Theresa apoligized, but that was her problem. She apoligized WAY too much. And Ike knew this, "HEy, Hey. Stop being sorry. It's okay..." He said, holding her in comfort. Why was she like this? He thought. Why does she LET him hold her just about whenever?

"Ike...D-do you remember when you first met me? When you came with me to my house?" Theresa asked him. And he obviously remembered. "Well, Yeah. Why?" He asked, and she continued... "I... I wouldn't be alive if you didn't come with me Ike." She said, a tear dropping. "There-" He was inturupted by cold tears running down her face and her speaking up. "Becasue...Because!...Because i was going to kill myself!" She said, crying. All she could do is look at Ike, and he could only stare. "I-i was going to kill myself! I still HAVE been thinking of killing myself! But- you came... And, i...I had something to live for! You saved me Ike!" She continued to cry to him. "Nobody cared about me! I was only ten years old, and was thinking of suicide! And then, you came along...And, i thought more about you...And i...I..." She couldn't get the words out. Ike only standed there. A tear fell from his eye too.

"...I think...I love you Ike!" She finally said to him. He had several mixed emotions. Relief, Because he loved her too. Even if they were both imature, Ike more imature then her, this still was a true sign of young love. Upset. He hated seeing her cry. And confusion. "I...I always have! Since the day you came, I just... I wanted to live on! Because i hoped one day you and me would be together...F-forever..." She finished husly. And he started to cry too.

"Theresa. I loved you too. Since the day i met you also. I'm so sorry there have been...Times i wasn't there for you-" He started to cry out, but Theresa had silenced him...With a kiss... That's all she wanted. Was to hear him say he loved her. Young love can always turn into true affection after all. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes. And the rest was just Theresa crying in Ikes' chest. Finally she looked up at Ike.

"Are you okay?" He asked Theresa. "Y-yeah...Im okay..." She said to him smiling at him. He wiped the tears off of her face. The two 15 year olds walked across the field, side to side, holding hands. So, Ike was what young ones call love. With the girl who has loved him all along. But, What would he do? Will he show her his ice powers?

After they got back into school, Ike walked with Theresa straight into the girls bathroom. She was rinsing off her face. She got a paper towel and dried off her hands. "Hey Ike?" She asked. "Yeah?" He answered her question with another question. "...I love you..." She said to him, straight faced. "...I love you too..." He said back to her. She hugged him, "Thank you for being there..." She thanked him. Things felt good after that. Closure. That was another one of Ikes' feelings... Closure.

**Devon: Did you guys like this chapter?...(sniffles)...It was...Sad. Well, some of where probobly like 'WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ADVENTURE TIME?!' Well, he will go into Aaa in the next time!**

**Ike: Yep! MORE CHARACTER DEVEOLPMENT FOR ME!~~~~~**

**Devon: Read and Reveiw please! And goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Freezin' Love

**Devon: Hello again guys! Thank you four for the reveiws!**

**Ike: They must really like me.**

**Devon: Ike, they were here because of the reading.**

**Ike:...They weren't...Here for me?**

**Devon:...Nope...**

**Ike:...Oh...**

**Devon: And thank you Wolf Huntress Silver Blood for coming up with the pairing name! 'Thrike' It sounds a little like thrash!**

**Ike: She thinks me an Theresa are good together? So do i! I just wanna be with her forever...And ever...And ever... And i can't believe we kissed for the first time ever! And im so happy that she likes me like i like her! And-**

**Devon: I-ike. Why...Why dont we read the chapter dont we? (plasters smile)**

**Ike: Okay! Sure.**

Frozen in Place

Chapter 2- Freezin' Love

After what happened at the back of the school field that day, Ike and Theresa were finally dating. Sure, It wasn't official, But they were doing all the things two dating would do. Kissing, Talking, Spending time with each other, Spooning, Hugging, Holding hands and all that other stuff. This was all back in the day when people 'Damn' instead of 'Donkus' or some other word. Things were normal in this time. Swears and slang weren't just random words like 'dingus', 'kadong' or 'bjork' things made sense. Ike was now sitting in his desk, Drawing a picture of him and Theresa marrying each other. He was in Mrs. Petrikovs' class room. She taught not only literature, But his science class as well.

"So everyone, If something is too cold for someone to come in contact with, they will become colder or even freeze in place. Like a man on the sun, The mand would quickly egnite. If something is cold enough, It could freeze the person solid. Possibly forever. And-... Marie, Would you please get off of your phone?" Simone asked a bratty student, Marie.

"Like, Why? Why do i have to?" She asked whining. Then the bell rung. The whole class, Especially Ike, Ran out of class.

"Okay, The test may be tomorrow, But study TONIGHT!" She called out to everyone. She then peered her eyes over to Ikes' desk. He left his picture there. She went to go look at it, And read the top title. 'Ike and Theresa Forever' She smiled looking at this. She walked over to her desk, and put the paper in her notes. She had a lot of notes, Like newsletters with her in them. "Oh, Ike." She said. Ike was her favorite studnet, or perhaps, her only student. With all the work everyone else did, Ike might as well be the only one in the class room. She looked out the window, Seeing that it was snowing. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "No," She said. She had the sudden urge to put the tiara on...But she resisted it. She couldn't do that. She couldn't just, Give into the voices that were in her head. What would she bee then? Some crazy nut, running around with the powers of Ice. She had to keep her cool... Or perhaps another choice of words is in order?

Ike walked outside of the front school door. School was over. Theresa walked beside him. He then looked up into the sky, seeing that it was snowing. He made a wide, rather crazy grin, and ran off into the field laughing. Theresa knew he was like this. He got crazy when it snowed. She was afraid, yet anxious that one day he would get naked and engulf himself in the snow, probably to be lost forever. During Ike was playing with the snow, Damian, the step son of the mayor of the city they lived in, was talking to his school cronies. Ike was then having a playful snowball fight with Theresa.

"Ike, No fair!" She said, As he was on top of a tree branch, Throwing snow balls at her.

"Do you surrender?~" He sung to her, and she giggled.

"Yes! I surrender." She told him smiling, reaching out her hand for him. He grabed her hand, and pulled her up on the tree branch. Then suddenly, Theresa lost her balance, and fell off. As she was, Ike grabbed her, and they both landed gracefully on the snow. Ike was in Theresas' face just tehn. As Ike was about to do an act that would effect Theresas' life, And no it wasnt just a kiss, Damian walked up on them.

"One of your snowballs hit me!" Damian yelled at him. Damian was anorexic looking boy. He was pale and had grey hair. He dyed his hair ALOT. He was wearing a black white-beater, despite the weather. And black heans with a chain on the side, and black ops. Now, You may be thinking 'Oh, I've seen someone like HIM before,' But Damian was a huge jerk, and still is. He is the mayors step son, and the mayor only took him in for one reason. One reason Damian will never find out. There were a lot of odd things about Damian. But one of them, Were that he like Theresa. Why? Well, Because he always knew that Ike had her. And he hates Ike. Not to mention, He knows Ikes secret. They used to be friends, but then Theresa came in that day. That day, that if Ike wouldn't have happened to bump into her, She would be gone...Forever. And Damian and Ike would be friends still. And Ike would be as low as Damian is.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ike said, Getting up, not bothering to brush the snow off of himself.

"Yeah, You should be." Damian said, but he thought much more. He should be sorry. He never apoligized for blanking him out over Theresa.

"Ike, Lets just go." Theresa said to Ike.

"Nah, Stay." Damian insisted. "So, You think you can just hit anyone you please with this stupid snow huh?" Damian asked, or more likely just plainly said. That made Ike mad.

"Damian, I didn't mean to hit you." Ike said,

"And, It wasn't even him." Theresa said, realizing she accidentally hit Damian earlier. Damian looked towards her.

"Well, I thought you would make a move some time or another." Damian said, bumping past Ike brutally. Knocking him in the shoulder. It was a warning? Or did he want him to see what he would do? "Theresa, Have you finally come to your senses?" Damian said, like he has asked her before. Arms crossed, Smiling. He looked like a pure evil jerk.

"W-what? Just, Leave me alone Damian!" She demanded him.

"Oh, So you're a heart breaker now huh?" He called out, As Theresa grabbed Ikes arm and led him away from the field.

"What is he talking about?" He asked confused.

"I-...I don't know Ike." She stopped for a second. She had to breath. And she was cold. Just then, Ike thought of something. His ice powers. Should he show her?

"...Hey, Theresa... I want to show you something..." And he took her hand, And led her to the forest. After 8 minutes of walking, Theresa had to finally ask.

"Ike, What is it? It's getting cold." And he smiled.

"I want to tell you something. But you HAVE to keep it a secret!" He told her. And she shook her head yes. "Okay. Now, just watch me..." He said, Looking at her and backing up. He stood at an opening of the sky, Where there were no trees above him. His black hair blew in his face as he worked his magic. He rose his hands up, With his eyes closed. Snow rose, And it soon turned into solid ice. Theresa watched wide eyed, As the ground below Ike rose up, And a set of stairs went down to Theresa. Towers rose up, and banners formed. Theresa walked up the stairs as more formed up there. She then got to the top, And looked at Ike. It was a wedding altar.

"...W-wow... " She said plainly she was amazed. And she soon burst into laughter. "Ike, You... How long were you able to do this?" She asked. He smiled as his eyes went to the back of his heads.

"Ohhhh, Since i was born." He said, And Theresa ran up and hugged him. "...Ike... It's amazing."

Meanwhile with Damian, He had stormed off from the school and looked for the boy who gave him most of his 'weapons'. The boy was a homeless boy, Upset and lost. Damian came to him every now and then to get the latest 'Hook-Up'.

"Okay Marshall Lee, What do you got?" Damian asked, As the little boy in overalls came up and set down a kitana.

"How about this?" He asked, But Damian was not pleased.

"You know i don't need weapons." Damian knew many forms of sorcery. Before he was took in by the Mayor, He traveled far and wide to learn it. He was a master of all things death. "Now, I got you your pins and needles and sew string, now get me something i need!" He demanded. The young, Little Marshall Lee brought out a staff. A black staff with a grey orb on top. It was the Staff of Conjuring. Marshall Lee found it one day when a magical man dropped it. But, Marshall Lee didn't know of any magic to use it.

"Here. The staff of conjuring. It can conjure the life of others and bring them to your own. It can even mess with peoples heads. Too bad you don't know how to use it." He said giving it to him.

"Oh, I'll find out. Nice doin' business with ya'." Damian said before walking off. He was so angry. Ike had totally forgot about him. His old best friend. Or, His only friend. He looked up in the sky, To see a huge blue beam come down from it... Ike. Damian knew of Ikes' powers. And he wanted to know what he was using them for. So he ran to see what they were doing. When he had finally made it, There was a very small ice wonderland made. There was a wedding altar, A maze, a slide, and a small 15 foot tower. Ike and Theresa were just, Talking. 'Did she already know?!' He thought to himself angry, looking past a bush at them. He was mad, and stormed off.

"Theresa...I love you..." Ike said, tears coming from his face. Theresa started to cry too.

"I love you too Ike...I always have..." She cried to him... Then, He pulled something out. It was... A ring. An ice ring. Theresa only looked at it in surprise.

"Theresa...W-will you." For the first time ever, Ike had goosebumps. The 'Chills'. Like he was shivering. "Will you marry me?" Even at a young age, The confused Theresa jumped into his arms.

"Yes! Yes of course i will!" She cried. And she looked at Ike putting the ring on her right ring finger. He had already put one on. They had there names engarved on the circle of the ring. Theresa meaningfully looked at Ike... And they both kissed. As Ike was comfortable, Something inside of him froze. He was so cold for so long, And now he was freezing. Theresa didnt notice, But from her lips, She became ice. Solid ice. The ice led from her lips, And soon covered her her whole body. She pulled away from the kiss, Looking at Ike. "Ike- I-" She was freezing.

"...NO!" Ike yelled, holding Theresa. "THERESA!" He screamed looking in her face, Seeing she was freezing. She looked at him "...I-" And then she froze stiff. Unable to move. What did Ike do?

"No...NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. His love, And recent wife, Had just froze right before his eyes... And it was his fault?! "What did i do?! WHAT DID I DO?!" He screamed into the air. He held onto Theresa. Still, Frozen. He fell onto his knees crying. "WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He screamed desperatlely looking for a answer. He was so scared. He had peed his pants, and nothing was happening. Everything around him was still. Even, Well ofcourse, Theresa. ours had past of him crys, and he soon made a memorial of her.

Theresa Elizabeth Uslton

1998-2015

The beautiful wife of Ike Uslton. Shall be remembered forever.

He carved that into the memorial plate. Theresa stood there without slouching. Her right hand held out. Frozen in place. Ike had went home that night, And had cried alone in his room. Freezing everything in it. He was miserable. She was gone. No longer with her. It was like he was frozen. In place. Forever.

**The End...**

**...Sike!**

**Devon: So sorry for the bad chapter ending guys...Ike left... Well, See you guys next time...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: If you cant take the heat-

**Devon: Hey guys... (sluggishly takes sip of coffee) No i'm not tired. I'm just depressed. Ike is upset with me. He is really messed up with what happened to Theresa. Well, Like how some of you were asking, This chapter has a bit more adventure timey stuff to it. You get to see what the world is like before the Mushroom War in Simone (Ice Queen) and Marshall Lee (Jerkhole) eyes. Well, Enjoy the chapter!**

Frozen In Place

Chapter 3- If you cant take the heat...

Ike was STILL in his room. Crying. All night. He hadn't even changed his clothes. What was the point? He'd probably want to remember the clothes he wore the day his love froze stiff. He went to check on her at 2:30 am, But she was still there. Frozen. He cried even more. Cradled up in the fetal position on his bed. Crying. The way it looks now, He might never recover from what happened.

Meanwhile, Damian was busy taking care of business. He needed to know a way to use the Staff-Of-Conjuring. He went to his master, The-...Well... I cant to you who she is... Just yet. But feel free to guess.

"We have a deal! It wasn't on paper, But i am doing what you command, so we have a deal!" Damian yelled to her. She stood there still. Under her curse.

"Foolish boy. We still have a deal! But how am i supposed to know you wont use the staff for other evil purposes other then my own?" She asked. She was stuck in an encasement of ember. She could normally take control of the mind of somebody like Damian, but his mind was a steel wall. Years of training for the power of permanent free will does come in handy.

"This has nothing to do with your plans! If i fulfill your plan, First, Tell my the secrets to use this!" Damian demanded. She growled.

"Fine! It is simple. I could grant you the power, But it is a very serious thing to use. It can drain the life force out of anyone defenseless, and you can even take over the minds of others." She explained to Damian, laughing. He shook his head excitedly. Gulping in the process,

"Then grant me the power!" He told her.

"If i do, You must never disobey! You are to be under my orders for as long as you live!" She bargained with him. Damian foolishly agreed. He just wanted Theresa. And when he tells the mayor of Ikes secret, He will be begging to be his friend again. He might even bother to spare him. Either way, This all helped _her _plan to turn the world into mutangenic horror.

"Yes! Now, Give me the power!" He demanded. Suddenly a ray of purple light stormed into Damian, and the power went into him through his staff. The orb became a glowing purple, and it seemed a cosmos, a universe even, was inside of it swirling with light purple and black and so many colors. He fell to the floor in pain, but he was strong. He, after the power was self fleaded due to her, grabed the concrete under him, crushing it. He let out a slight laugh. His plan was going to work. And so was hers.

In a crowded apartment near the east side of town, Simone Petrikov was just finished tapeing one of her video diary's. She recorded the changes in her body and ice powers after she had first put the tiara on. She was afraid. What would ever happen to her? The only person that cared for her now, was the voices in her head, and Ike. Her and Ike had grown an inside relation ship. Just from the past week. He was her favorite student. The school week wasn't even over yet. Thursday had just went by, and it was now Friday. Perfect, beings that tonight there is a dance at the school. As she finished her diary entry, the voices came back.

_'What is the point of these stupid diary's?! Just give up trying and put on the tiara!'_

"N-No! I-I WONT!" Simone conversated with the voices in her head.

_'You know you want to! You think trying to get rid of us will bring back your hubby?'_

"Why?! Why are you saying this?! Just leave me alone!"

_'If you want to be left alone then why haven't you thrown the tiara away? Just put it on already!'_

I" SAID-" But suddenly, she had fallen to the floor. The shock on the floor from her fall mad the end table holding the tiara fell over, right in front of Simones' face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly. She zoomed up from the floor, grabbed the tiara and slammed it on the end table. She huffed and huffed until she finally settled down. And had fell to the floor again wanting to go to sleep.

The next morning, Everyone went as it would normally go. Simone got ready to go to the school, Damian took his new staff with him to school. He had actually dyed his hair last night again. He beached it twice and then dyed it black. So now, It looks like a tri-colored flame. White on the bottom, bright white blonde further up then leading to black. He had dyed his hair many colors, but this time was probably the coolest. And Ike? Well, he had finally decided to get up from his corner. He changed his shirt to his 'Theresas' Boyfriend Forever' shirt. He made it one day 2 years ago. He would always put it on and look in the mirror imaging if one day he would actually get to wear this beside Theresa with her wearing a 'Ikes' Girlfriend Forever' shirt. Of course, he kept this a secret from everybody. He was demanded to go to school by his mother, and knowing that there was no point in making her upset too, he went to school. The shirt was very small for him, it had even shown his waist. And even though it was cold out, he was not effected thanks to his ice and snow powers. But, he hasn't been so thankful for them lately. He had wanted to die. If Theresa wouldn't want to live without him, Why should he without her? He sadly walked into the school upset. Damian realized his chance.

"Hey _buddy_. Wheres your girlfriend?" He asked him, And Ike swung his fist at him turning around. Doing a 180 degrees, Sharkeisha attack. Damian saw this coming, and grabbed his fist, he stood there shocked, while Ike was just crying. "Wh-what's the matter?!" He asked angrely. Ike just stood in the same position, crying his eyes out.

"You don't... I-I hate you! I ALWAYS HAVE! IF YOU WERE TO HAVE JUST LEFT HER ALONE!" Ike screamed in his face, Damian was confused and un shifted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And you were the one bothering her! You totally forgot about me, And went to be her god damn hero!" Damian yelled at him. He was about to cry too.

"Well, She was a better friend then you ever were." Ike said in a deadpan voice, and turned around stomping off.

"...You're going to pay for that..." He whispered to himself.

After the bell rung for Mrs Petrikovs first period, Ike sat there absolutely upset.

"Ike, What's the matter?" She asked concerned. He just sat there.

"...I did something...That i can never take back..." He simply said.

"Ike...Listen if you need to tell me something," Simone was saying squatting down beside Ike, being a helping hand, but he just lunged toward her, hugging her. His face was in her chest. He was crying again. Harder then ever. After the bell for the next class rung (Simone teaches 10th grade, And 2nd period is when 10th grade have lunch) she brushed her hands through Ikes hair. After she asked him what was the matter, He had told her that Theresa left town saying that she didn't love him anymore. It was a lie, But it hut just as much.

"Listen, Would you like to go to the Winter Formal Dance tonight? You don't have to dance, i just want to spend time with you." She asked smileing at him. Ike had to agree. He did have a schoolboy crush on Mrs Simone.

"Uh-uh huh..." He said wipeing his tears off "Okay. I will. But- i dont have anything to wear-" He said, But she insisted,

"Don't worry. I'll buy you a suit to go." She insisted and he hugged her again. Ike had felt a bit better after that, cold hug.

"...Thanks." He said pulling away from her.

As stepson of the mayor, It most certainly has its perks. Especially if the mayor has keys to every door in the school. Damian sneakily unlocked the door to the ballot stand. Teenagers had already turned in there ballots for Winter King&Queen. But he had a perfect plan to tease Ike. He rigged the votes to call him king and Theresa queen. Not only would Theresa come on stage to accept her crown, Have Damian use the staff on her to make her his, but it would give Ike the ultimate punishment. He didn't what was going on with Theresas wherabouts however. And right before the ballots are called, He will call his dad to check the woods for the ice sorcery sculptures, blaming Ike. Ike will go to jail, but of course if Damian still had it in him to be friends with Ike, he would break him out and spare him.

"There. Perfect. Amanda Blackburn and Kyle Klark would have made a terrible king and queen anyway." He said rigging the last of the ballots' votes. He laughed miniaclly walking away.

Outside of the school, it was pretty snowy. To think it would be the perfect time for Ike and Theresas wedding. The dance, Them both going on stage accepting the crowns, as winter king and queen during such a snowy day would have litteraly made Ike the most happiest boy alive. In a made-by-hand house, Marshall Lee, a little vampire-demon boy who was alone currently, due to his mothers leaving, was getting ready for bed. He laid on a crummy old bed from the dump. It was so unfair that his mom HAD to leave him on the earth during short notice. Damian had getting the hook-up from him for the past few weeks. He still remembers the day he had to leave the NightO'sphere.

_"Do i... HAVE to go...Mommy?" He asked his mother, who was looking at her husband, a normal vampire man worringly._

_"You'll be fine son." His father said brushing his hair back. _

_"I love you daddy." He said hugging him. He then hugged his mother. "I love you too mommy." He told her. Tears swelled up in her face when he said this._

He hugged his pillow tightly. He was scared. When would he see mommy and daddy again? He was just a playful little boy. Or at least, He tried to be.

The worst part about being taken to a dance from another adult is the uncomfort. But Ike wasn't at all uncomfortable around Simone. He really did have a crush on her. He wouldn't even mind if she kidnapped him and took him to her house forever. At this point, nothing can make him sadder anyways. Simone called his mother and she approved of her taking him. She knew he needed to get out more anyway. Simone and Mrs, Well, LATE Mrs. Uslton had a longer discusion about what they had in common. They found out they even went to college together. But besides the point, Ike didn't know why he would have an excuse to want to go to the dance. What would he do? Who would he talk to? Who WAS there to talk to besides Simone? Well, If Simone thinks it is best.

When his mother saw his 'Theresas' Boyfriend Forever' shirt, She had thought it was so cute. She asked, "Are you too dateing?" He answered, "Were married." She only thought it was cute, but it bugged Ike. The shirt that was on him, He thought, would never be coming off. There were HOURS until the dance. Ike walked into the woods to find Theresa. She was still there... Still frozen... Still, Well, Still. He full on hugged her. His arms and legs around her body. Until he left just 40 minutes later. What will he do?

Simone was getting ready to go to the dance. She looked over and over at the drawing of Ike and Theresa marrying. It was colored. And what she was focused on was the suit that he was wearing. It was a white blue suit, With a frost pattern more visible near the bottom of the suits over shirt and getting more transparent going up. His under shirt was, traditionally, White. His pants were a darker blue. Along with a smaller snow pattern near the bottom of the pants. And the shoes were dark blue and white trimed dress shoes. 'Such Detail' Simone thought to herself. She was good at sewing. She had even sewed her own dress before. She wore it on her and Breht, Her old husbands honeymoon. Only until the day she put on that tiara did he leave her. It was a darkish blue dress with a blue trim all over. The bottom of the dress was like sea water, colred black. With poofed sleves on the shoulders. (Have you seen Ice Queens dress? Yeah, That's it...) She would wear it to the dance tonight. Now she just had to make the very styled suit.

Ike sat in his room, looking through the pictures that him and Theresa took the past week. Observeing them with detail. Especially at Theresa. At one picture, Of him and her kissing, he saw somebody in the corner... He zoomed up on his computer screen, by 100%. Then another 50%, and refreshed the picture. He had a clear non-pixleated veiw of... Damian?! Of course, he has been following them. Ike was angered, grabbing his mouse tight, then uncontrollably freezing it. Yep, he was in a bad mood now. Theresas parents prbobably wouldn't even notice she was gone. She had very abusive parents. And a rough past. And Ike was her rock. Her superhero.

Hours later, thirty minutes before the dance were to start, Simone who had quickly finished off the suit, drove quickly to the Usltons' house. She rang the door bell twice, before Mrs Uslton quickly answered. After a few "IT LOOKS AMAZING"s, Ikes mom called him over to put on the suit. He went into the bathroom to change into it... But when he did, a huge weight was lifted. The suit looked amazing. It was like his dream clothes! He laughed looking in the mirror. Laughing a little crazyly. Did i happen to mention that Ike was a little messed up in the head?

"Oh, Ike! You look amazing!" Mrs Uslton said, snapping a picture of him and Simone. The picture flew out of the shute, and Simone caught it.

"This is most certainly a keeper." She said putting it in her thing of notes. She then led Ike into her car.

Damian, Being able to wear whatever he wanted, Wore a worn out black over shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He wore a black long sleeved undershirt. The sleeves were ripped, and they went right below his wrist, stopping at his spiked bracelets. He was wearing town black dress pants and black boots. He looked just like a goth, but with no peirceings. Without saying a word to his dad, He left to the dance with his phone in his pocket. His plan was coming into action.

**Devon: So guys, Three updates in three days! Woo-hoo! What will happen next? I'll tell you one thing, by the end of the next chapter, Ike will be in Aaa! I really like how Simone is like a second mother to Ike. Also, Any suggestions on anything? Reveiw and ask or pm!**

**Joyce: Sup guys! I'm fillin' in for Ike!**

**Devon: oh no.**

**Joyce: Until next time yall!**


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Formal Dance Version1

**Devon: Hey guys... (puts on sad face) Listen, im sorry but... I'm gonna have to discontinue the story... SIKE! Who am i kidding? I have never liked one of my storys better! I really love this story! And i would love to see if others love it too!**

**Ike: They...They love the story?**

**Devon: Well, These 4 reveiwers do!**

**Ike:...C-cool.**

**Joyce: Awww, Cheer up Ike!**

**Ike:... I'll try...**

**Devon: Enjoy this chapter guys! By the end...Well... You'll just have to read and see!**

Frozen In Place

Chapter 4- The Winter Formal Dance

They had now arrived to the dance. Ike, Although still in sad times with Theresa and all, Was actually a little bit better. He walked out of the car door to the school with Mrs Petrikov. The front already grand entrance was now grander. There were snowflake paper cutouts hung around and blue crystals (fake of course) hanging. The year book and dance comintee did an amazing job! Ike stepped into the school. The main foyer was decorated and there was a big snack table on the left side of the foyer. To the left was the office, where some teachers were. Forward was the hallways, which was cut off from a closed school door, and the only other rooms available to get into was the bathrooms. The dance was in the gymnasium, to the right. When Ike walked inside, It was beautiful. The gymnasium was decorated with several ice and snow themed decorations, and the lights from the roof were shineing light blue on the floor. The stage had an altar where the principal would announce the king and queen of the Winter Formal Dance. The Winter dance was different then others. It was formal wear only, unlike the others. Damian was also there. He didn't look formal, but the teachers knew if he wasn't let in, they would be fired. He had his staff with him, saying it was part of his coustume. He spotted Ike, along with Mrs Petrikov. He could've sworn that Theresa should be there with him. Well, Even IF she wasn't here, he thought, he will still be embaressed. Simone led Ike over to the un-attended snack table. She poured punch into two cups for them.

"They say that they put laxitives in the punch, but that's just a rumor made by seniors to scare freshman." Simone told Ike.

"I know, That's why im a sophmore now." He said with a smile.

"Good. Usually people don't catch on until 10th grade." She smiled back.

"Thank you for bringing me here Mrs Petrikov." Ike told her.

A few hours later, Near the end of the dance, Damian called his father.

"Dad! Sorcery was used in the woods! This kid in my class, Ike used it! He made an ice rink in the woods!" Damian said trying to sound convincing.

"Damn it son! First you leave, now this? You better not be lieing!" Mayor Mutoh said, hanging up.

"...I'm not your son..." Damian said angerily at the phone. He threw the phone aside, and brought up the staff. Ike and Simone were talking together, laughing back and fourth.

"Mrs Petrikov, Please! I cant handle these story's anymore!" Ike said, still laughing.

"Please, Just call me Simone." She said. She hated hearing the last name of hers. Now knowing she was single.

"Okay, Simone." Ike said smileing.

Meanwhile, Mayor Mutoh and other officers followed him into the woods.

"That god damn liar!" Mutoh swore. "He is gonna-" Suddenly, He slipped on ice, falling on his but. "OUGH!" He looked down at the ice, and then looked up along with the officers. It was... Ice. An ice altar, made by Ike. It was like a little ice playground! He observed the whole place.

"HE IS TELLING THE TRUTH! That Ike kid DOES know sorcery!" Mutoh yelled.

"Sir, It could just be ice sculpted." The officer said. This was true, but then he looked over... And Theresa. She was still there, frozen stiff.

"...THAT IS NOT SIMPLE SCULPTING!" He screamed, running over to her. He saw that there was, infact, a human body within the unbreakable ice. "Go to the schools dance! The boy is there! I know the perfect punishment for freezing this girl!" He screamed aloud.

At the dance, The lights dimmed. The principal stood on the decorated stage. They used the stage for plays mostly.

"And, The king and queen of the winter formal is..." The Principal purposely made a dramatic pause for effect. Damian waited paitiently, While Ike and Simone weren't even paying attention. "...Damian Muller and Theresa Muller!" Ike spit out his juice.

"...What?" He hissed. "Theresa Muller? That's his last name!...He set this up." He whispered.

"Here you are," The principal said handing Damian the regal kings crown. The queen crown still in his hand. "May we have Theresa Muller to the stage please?... Ms Muller?" The principal asked.

"Actually, That is MRS Muller. She is my wife. I wonder where she went?" Damian faked asked, Then Ike jumped onto stage.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" He yelled inraged.

"Sorry Ike, But you weren't there for her. She needs a REAL man. Maybe you'll think twice before blanking me out!" He yelled at him.

"It wasn't you! And it wasn't HER! Damian, You are the most evilest creep i have ever met! We WERE friends! We still are!" Ike yelled, bringing his head forward.

"No we arent! NO FRIEND TOTALLY FORGETS ABOUT THE OTHER BECAUSE OF HER! I should have gotten with her from the start!" Damian said.

"Oh, Is this what it's about?! Who loses there virginity first?! Because that is all you have EVER focused on!" Ike called him out as the crowd 'ohhh'd

"You know what Ike, You are such a goody two shoes boy scout! She should of killed herself sooner because of you!" Damian yelled, And Ike double thought what he said.

"...How did you know that?!" He demanded he told him.

"Like i said, I was there for her. She was making out with me before you even conversated with her. You wont believe what she was doing with me while you were kissing her." Damian said, Ike knew he was lying... But this would all explain Theresas strange behavior when Damian is around.

"...I doubt it Damian! You know what, You ARE no longer my friend! I hate you! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He screamed, The princiapl was in shock as Ike turned around and walked away.

"...I-I KNEW IT! IT WAS ME! Im the reason why you dont hang out with me anymore!" Damian said.

"Just drop it..." Ike said hushly stomping away. Simone was watching from the start in complete shock.

"WELL?! WHOS FAULT IS IT IKE?! HUH?!" Damian screamed as Ike ignored. "HUH?! WHO?!" And Ike had enough,

"IT WAS MINE!" He screamed as he turned around, Swung his arm, And made ice stalagmites fly towards Damian, freezing the floor. Damian easily dodged them. "...Huff...Huff.." Ike panted, as everyone watched in disgust.

"FREAK!" One shouted, "...Magic using..." The principal husly pointed out, As Damian grabbed the Queens crown.

"If you'll excuse me..." And Damian smiled evily. "I have to find my queen." And he walked off. Ike went to chase him, But The mayor and his officers blocked the way.

"Evil Sorcerer, You will be punished for freezing that girl!" The mayor demanded. The officers grabbed Ike,

"NO! PLEASE! I- I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Ike yelled, Trying to break out. Simone was in total shock. He was like her. She grabbed her tiara,

"IKE! RUN!" She yelled, right before she put the tiara on, and turned into the ice queen. She matched the dress she was wearing perfectly. Her hair turned white, and her eyebrows grew longer. Her eyes were exactly white. "AHAHAHHAHAHA!" She laughed as she froze the 2 officers and the mayors legs. Ike broke out, and ran past everyone. Ike ran as fast as he could back to the spot he left Theresa. When he got there, She was gone.

"...No..." He said hushly... "...NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, And crushed every ice sculpture he made around. "URGHHGHHHHH!" He screamed as he punched a hole in one of them. Ice Queen soon flew out of the school, And she used her free will to take the crown off. She fell to the snowy ground.

"THEY WERE IN ON THIS TOGETHER!" The Mayor said, trying to get out of the ice. "Well, Dont just stand there morons! HELP!" He demanded some teens around him.

Ike ran back to Simone. "PLEASE HELP!" He cried, Jumping into her arms. "SIMONE LISTEN, IM NOT EVIL! I SWEAR! I was born with this power and kept it secret, and i just could'nt hold on! But you also-" He was inturupted by her shushing him.

"It is okay Ike! I understand! Theresa? You froze her?" She asked.

"Yes..." He said breaking into tears. "BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! I KISSED HER, AND SHE FROZE STIFF-" She inturupted,

"Listen, I know the secrets to ice and snow. If i get you out, i think i can help unfreeze her." She told him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"R-really?! AMAZING! But Damian has her!" He cried.

"Then there is no time to lose!" She said.

"HALT!" An officer demanded running towards her and Ike.

"Lets run!" Simone told Ike. She grabbed Ikes' hand and ran away to try to find Damian.

Later, After chasing foot prings and drag marks for about 15 minutes. Simone and Ike finally made it to Damian. He saw Damian, Dragging Theresa to the his bosses lair. The snowy fields led all the way to a cave, and the snowstorm had gotten worse.

"DAMIAN! GIVE HER BACK!" Ike demanded him to.

"Nah, She's happy now. She is in love with me now, Don't you see?" Damian said, And just to tease him, He kissed Theresas frozen lips.

"URGHHHH!" Ike ran towards Damian, And created a ice sword in his hand. Simone ran behind him. Until, Out of the sudden, Lights shined on Ike and Simone. Damian quickly dragged Theresas frozen body to the cave, and the snow storm made him out of sight.

"NOOOO!" Him and Simone both yelled. Then, Officers surrounded the place. They were DRAGGED back to the town road, And all Ike could see is a water tank, square enough and big enough that he could fit in.

"Ike Uslton. For the sorcery using on the young girl Theresa Muller, and since you just adore using ice magic, You shall spend ETERNITY! In this block of ice." Said the mayor, And Ike was man handled toward the tank.

"IKEEEEE!" Simone cried out.

"Enjoy your permanent stay..." The mayor cruelly said to Ike. Ike had mixed emotions about this. He was scared. But spending an eternity in a ice cube? Man, That was a forever amount of cold days for him to feel.

"Please! He-he is gonna get away with Theresa!" But the Mayor ignored. The storm grew worse and Ike was put onto a diving board and the tank was set under him.

"STOP IT PLEASE! HE IS JUST A LITTLE BOY!" Simone yelled to them.

"Simone! Please, Forget about me! Find Theresa and try to unfreeze her! I love her and i-" But Ike was pushed into the water tank.

"IKEEEEEE!" She screamed, And Ike was under the water, as the tank was closed. The temperture on the tank was set for sub zero. The water froze around him, and right before he froze, He let out a smile. Happy to be froze in what he loves most.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooo-" Were the last words he heard coming from Simone. He was frozen... In place... Forever...

**The End...**

**Sike Again!**

But he could only wait till he was unfrozen. Will the ice ever thaw? Lets find out next chapter!

**Devon: 4 chapters in three days! Okay guess the beggining of the next chapter is when he is in Aaa! Updated tommorow! Im on a roll! Seya!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Whole New City

**Devon: Hey guys! GOSH YOU ARE ALL ASKING FOR AAA TO COME UP! Well you are in luck! Ike gets there in this chapter! However, I'm going to retype the 4th chapter to make it better. I was in a hurry when i typed it.**

**Ike: Ughhh... What is Aaa?**

**Devon:...Nowhere. It's a, umm, acronym.**

Frozen In Place

Chapter 5- A Whole New City

He smiled. The thought of him being trapped in ice forever, to him, was pretty cool. He was frozen. Stuck. With his eyes wide open and a faint smile. It is untold what happened to Simone afterwards. But you could even guess. She had escaped the officers and tried to find Theresa, but she was too late. Damian kept Theresa, trying to find a way to unfreeze her, but she was too late. Damian parted ways with his boss, Who was the Lich Queen the whole time. He lived out trying to find a way to unfreeze her and had already known a way to make her his. But it was too late. The Lich Queen set of a bomb, that had turned the world into a mere shadow of its former self. Simone had to forget about Ike and Theresa. And she moved on, trying to overcome the insanity of the tiara, and taking care of the little Marshall Lee. Only to end up how they are today. Marshall Lee has grown totally different. He is now evil, or is TRYING to be, and he all together has changed. He is now a full vampire, and will be a immature 18 year old (though you would expect they would know maturity by then) forever. Simone, who had just completely lost it. She went insane, to the brink of death, now known as the Ice Queen. She speds her days finding and trying to marry princes, filling in the hole that Brett had made. Her most common target was the prince of the candy kingdom. She was reminded of Brett the most by him. Prince Gumball was an absolute genius, just like Brett. Well, this whole thing was all put aside... Until one day.

Ikes eternal slumber was now put onto an end. One day in the ice kingdom, The penguins were playing in the snow. One of them dug under the snow, only to bump into something very cold. The penguin, Gunthy, had wiped off the substance only to see Ikes face. Still smiling.

"QUWACHHKKKK!" He yelled, and shuffled around the snow, kicking the ice. The ice cube tiped over, and fell out of the snow pile, and slid down the short mountain onto the hot grass, right beside the ice kingdom. The ice was starting to slowly but surely thaw. Until all of the other penguins surrounded the ice amazed.

"...Qwack..." One of them said to another penguin, and the other penguin went off to find there master. Then, The ice cracked. It shattered into hundreds of pieces, and Ike fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"AGHHHHHHHH-" He gasped for air loudly, crawling forward, onto the snow, and collapsed there. Passed out, and its just been 5 seconds that he was out of the ice cube. He looked the same, but now he had white streaks of hair from the bottom of his hair. He was paler and the white in his eyes became a very faint blue. He still had his ice powers of course.

Meanwhile, With the other penguin. The other penguin was constantly pestering Ice Queen, formally know as Simone Petrikov.

"Whaaaaat!? Gaunther, What is it that is so important?!" She yelled as she gracefully followed Gaunther, not making a little crack on the ice floor. She looked out the window that Gaunther pointed out. "What?! Who is THAT?!" She asked perched over the window. Her hair got in the way of her view after a random breeze blew by. She got inonyed, and flew down to him. "Hey! Wake up! You can't just sleep on somebody elses property!" Then, She got a look at what he was wearing. He was still wearing the suit that she had made for him all those years ago. "...A PRINCE?..." She asked herself, but then thought about it. "Nah, he is too young for me." He held him up bridal style, and flew back into the ice palace.

"...Utghh...ghmmmm..." Ike woke up, seeing Ice Queen kneeling over looking at him. "Huh? Wh-where am i?!" He asked. He looked at his surroundings. It was all ice... "Am...Am i in heaven?!" He asked.

"NO! You're in the ice kingdom!" She told him rudely.

"...That's just the same! Are you my... Mommy?" The insane side of Ike sorda got out more.

" No i am-..." And then she thought over it. _I do need somebody to help me catch princes. And he IS adorable. Not to mention the penguin feces that needs to be cleaned. _She thought to herself. "...Yes! I'm your mommy!" She said happily.

"YAY!" He yelled, and hugged her. "I love you mom." Ike said snuggling with Ice Queen. He had totally forgot about his mother back then.

**A/N Devon: Don't worry, He won't be like this for too long.**

"...Yeah, whatever, that's sweet." She said, pushing him away. He walked around his 'home' and looked out the window, seeing the snow wonderland.

"...SNOW!" He screamed, And jumped out the window.

"SONNN!" She said running towards the window, only to look out and see that he was sliding down a self made ice slide. He used his own hands to create ice below him, allowing him to slide down to the ground. Then Ice Queen, bedazled that he has ice powers WITHOUT a tiara, thought, _...What if he IS my son? _but... No. That was proposterious. She flew down to the ground to see where Ike had went, but he was just playing in the snow. He took off his shoes and went bare foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed on and on, and danced in the snow. Or, more just spun around like a ballay master or something. "WEEEEE!" He cheered as he slid down a mountain with one of the penguins. He even created an ice statue of one of the penguins, And all the other penguins clapped, impressed. "Thank you, Thank you." He said to the others. "Now, Brothers and Sisters! Let us commence to please our mother!" He cheered, and ran to Ice Queen. Most of the other penguins followed, the others tumbled while walking and very few just slowly walked. Ike used his hands to create a big ice cylindar come from the ground. Like an ice marble. He looked over to ice queen. "Okay mom, just stay very still." He said, and waved his arms back and fourth, making the cylindar glow a whiteish blue. And then, chunks of the cylindar flew out, and it now looked like a ice sculpture of a confused looking Ice Queen.

"...It's...Beautiful son... What's your name?" She asked, looking like a terrible mother.

"You forgot my name mom? It's Ike! Ike Uslton! What is your name?" He said, jumping in the air as he brought ice pillers to his height, doing flips and cartwheels onto the next pillar.

"Ummm...The ice queen." She said sounding questioning.

"AWESOME! Wait, if you are the ice queen. Then that makes me the Ice Prince! Yay! THAT TITTLE SOUNDS SO AWESOME!" He called out. making more pillars go up, higher and higher.

"What are you doing?" Ice Queen asked innoyed.

"Making the base for the watch tower!" He said, as he made a pillar in the very middle of the pillars, and stood tall ontop of it. He swung his arms around, along with himself, in a circle, making a wall between each pillar, along with a spiral staircase going to the top of the tower, and a watch point on the top.

"Ike, You are so...Creative." She said. For once in her insane life, beside with Marshall Lee, she had somebody to spend time with. Somebody who she once knew. After Ike made a few small buildings in the huge ice kingdom, he had went to the bathroom in the palace/mountain. He tried to take his over suit off and his under shirt. Revealing the shirt he wore underneath both of them. The rather small for him, 'Theresas Boyfriend Forever' shirt. Then, when he looked in the mirror, trying to read what it said, he was flustered. He took off his the shirt, and turned it over and read. Then, as soon as he finished reading it, memories popped in his head. Theresa, them kissing, him and Simone trying to stop Damian from taking Theresa. And Mayor Mutoh dropping Ike in the cube of water and him freezing.

"HUAGHHHHH!" He gasped for air for the 5th time today, he fell over onto a towel rack, knocking it down. He alarmed Ice Queen in the other room.

"S-son? Are you alright?" She asked him, curiously perching her ear against the door.

"Y-yeah mom! I'm fine! Just ugh...Is it okay if i go out for a while?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Okay, but be back before dark!" She said, actually now sorda acting like a real mother.

"Thanks mom!" He said, jumping out the window sliding down the slide he had created before. He got to the bottom, before jumping off the slide and storming off into the woods. With his 'Theresas Boyfriend Forever' shirt on. He ran into the woods, assuming they were the woods from many, many, many years ago. But he found nothing. Nobody. He didn't find Theresa. He kept searching frantically, before coming intact with a house. A tree house actually. And a well built one. The tree house looked like a pent house actually. There were bridges leading over to different parts of the house. Ike wanted to ask for directions, so he knocked on the door of the tree house.

"One second!" He heard somebody call from behind the door. Finally, it opened. "Yes...?" Ike saw a small cat with a white and light orange fur pattern on it, ask him yes...

"Hi, um... Do you know where i...Am?" Ike asked the cat.

"...Baby, what is you sayin'?" The cat asked.

"...May, i um...Talk to the proprietor of this establishment?" Ike asked the, half open eyed cat.

"She's at a party at the candy kingdom." She blankly said, before slamming the door in his face.

"...Oh-kay..." He said walking away.

Meanwhile, With Ice Queen. She had wrote a note and put it on the fridge of the kitchen.

_Dear, Ike_

_I went out to get daddy. Watch out for the penguins. _

_Sincerely, Mommy~_

Ice Queen flew out towards the candy kingdom, to steal the one and only Prince Gumball.

However, At the candy kingdom, there was a huge celebrated party going on. On the ground level, A candy band was playing as civilians danced on the streets and got souveniers. In the castle is where there real party was happening. Gumball and Fionna were on the big grand balcony of the castle. It was quite the rare occasion, because the duke of the hero guild was visiting to see Fionna. Also, you don't see Fionna wearing a dress often.

"Fionna..." Gumball said looking at Fionna. "Why didn't you wear the long dress?" He asked curiously. She was just upset she had to wear a dress at all. ",It's just, I want to make sure you impress the duke is all." He said, which was true. She was wearing a dress that went down to her knees with thick shoulder straps. Her hair was recently cut, so she wore her hair in a ponytail. She had her own hat used as a scrunchie for her hair.

"Well, he'll be proud of me no matter what i wear...I mean, do you think im pretty?" Fionna asked him with a smile.

"...Ugh-ugh- y-yeah. Of course i do...Heh-heh." He nervously admitted. He scooted away from her a little, near the mid-left of the balcony.

"Well, You must be Fionna." Said a voice behind her. It was the duke!

"O-oh why, hello duke!" she said nervously. She had heard a lot about the duke. And really looked forward to meeting him.

"...What on Aaa is that?" Gumball asked, looking past the balcony into something in the sky.

"...Huh?" Fionna asked, moving beside Gumball. They couldn't see it, but it was getting closer.

"It's..." Gumball started, but couldn't finish. The Ice Queen flew up, and threw several frozen crystals on the wall under the balcony and its supports. She used her ice magic to make stalagmites come from out the walls, breaking the supports and windows.

"AUGHHH!" Gumball yelled, as the floor under him cracked.

"WOAH!" Fionna screamed. She stepped back, avoiding the cracking part of the balcony, but Gumball was not so lucky. The floor above him tilted down a few degress, and he had fallen down, his back against the railing of the balcony.

"AUGH- F-FIONNA!" He screamed, holding his hand out for Fionna to grab, but before she could, the balcony tilted more downwards, as the supports cracked more. The rest of the balcony was still in place, besides the small portion that Gumball was on. "AUGHHHH!" He screamed for his life. Just then, two arms came through the wholes of the railing and wrapped around Gumballs chest. Ice Queen then put her head beside Gumballs.

"Hello my darling..." She said hushly into his ear, and then started to kiss his neck.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Grr-eat! Fionna cried out. She had jumped down, and socked Ice Queens face. Ice Queen grabbed her and flew her over the air, slapping her off.

"YOU STAY OUTA MY WAY MAN-LADY!" And Fionna fell several high feet above the ground. Soon to meet her death.

"NOOOOO!" Gumball cried out looking past the balcony railing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Fionna screamed as she was falling, however, She stopped mid air. She was being held, but couldn't see by who. Then he became visible again, It was just Marshall Lee.

"Well hello sweet heart." He teased her.

"Marshall- you-" Fionna angrily said, until Gumball inturupted.

"GUYS! WOULD YOU MIND AS TO-" He was saying, before the support cracked again making the portion of the balcony he was on tilt more "-HELPPPPP!"

Just as all this was happening, Ike walked right into the ice kingdom.

"Hmmm..." He said, looking at everyone panic. "...This should be the place..."

**Devon: ENJOY!**

**Ike: WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**Joyce: Oh, Well you are gonna-**

**Devon: NO SPOIlERS! RnR please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy's Home!

**Devon: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been on forums using Ike for the OC!**

**Ike: Apparently, I live in a small ice house and am friends with this shadow girl, along with my several penguin children!**

**Devon:...So, anyways let's just jump right into the chapter.**

Frozen In Place

Chapter 6- Daddy's Home!

Ike walked across the field of running candy citizens. It was like swimming upstream. He looked up, gasping. He saw Ice Queen (Mother) Fighting these two others on a balcony. A piece of the balcony was crumbleing down, which Prince Gumball was on. Fionna gracefully dived from the railing of the balcony and landed on top of Ice Queen.

"MOM!" Ike screamed worryingly. Ice Queen fell down, along with Fionna onto a food table. Ike ran up to Fionna, as she was getting up from the table. "NOBODY HURTS MY MOM!" He yelled, as he kicked her across a candy road, into a house. Ice Queen looked at Ike shocked.

"...Son?" She faintly asked.

"MOMMY!" Ike yelled with a wide grin. He ran up, and hugged Ice Queen. Ice Queen had an idea.

"Listen Ike, these people have captured your father! I need you to help me get him home!" Ice Queen told him. He shook his head yes. Just as the banana guards showed up.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, ICE QUEEN!" One demanded. Ike kicked that banana guard the same way he did away with Fionna. Speaking of Fionna, she had rubbed her head dizzy. Unknowing of what had just happened. She realized that a boy in a suit that looked like ice was helping the Ice QUEEN capture Prince Gumball... Wait, She thought, Maybe this all adds up? Ice Queen held onto Ike, and flew back up to the collapsing balcony.

"Oh no..." Prince Gumball whispered, looking down at Ice Queen.

"GRAB ON! HURRY!" Marshall Lee yelled at Gumball to take his hand. Gumball reached his hand out, Just as Ice Queen flew by, and tackled Marshall Lee away from him. They both landed into the grand windows of the balcony, as Ike landed beside the collapsing part.

"Ummm..." Ike said as he was looking at the, Pale, Black haired, and well... He looked like he had a cold heart (Even though at times he dd) "...Is HE my dad?" Ike asked Ice Queen who was strangling Marshall Lee.

"NO! The handsome one in pink is!" Ice Queen yelled at Ike, pointing at Prince Gumball. The window shattered pieces fell from the window, and trickled onto the hanging piece of the balcony and onto Gumball, and off the balcony all together. It made the balcony go off its hinges even more then it already is.

"GRAB ON!" Ike said, holding his hand out for Gumball. Gumball didn't know who this boy is, but he held out his hand to him...Until Marshall Lee tackled him.

"Oh come. ON!" Gumball complained, tired of somebody trying to save him, and somebody else tackling them afterwards. Marshall Lee was ontop of Ike, and Ike kicked him off, flinging his legs above his head. He was now facing the left side of the balcony. Marshall quickly flew onto the railing. Ike made cold ice onto his pointer finger. He Perched over to the crouching Marshall Lee, and poked him in the forehead 3 times.

"That should teach you." Ike said with a smile, as Marshall Lee was now, not on the outside, but frozen on the inside of his head. It looked like he was shocked, as he fell from the sky still in the same exact position. Luckily, Fionna caught him. Not just luckily, but ironicly.

And so, Ice Queen flew Gumball and Ike back to the ice kingdom. Ice Queen set Gumball in the ice jail cell. Ike went inside and give Gumball a huuuuuuuggggeeeeee Hug.

"DADDY!" He called for him. Gumball was confused. Who WAS this boy?

"...Um...Son?" He asked.

"Ohh, i missed you dad! Please,please,please never leave home again! I love you dad..." Ike said, smiling. Gumball was really confused.

**Devon: Sorry for the measly, 700 word chapter guys. I've been so busy with this forum that i belong to!**

**Joyce: Eans' forum?**

**Devon:...ugh, no Joyce.**

**Ike: Hey Joyce!**

**Joyce:...Um...Hi?**

**Ike: Hey Bev!**

**Joyce: Ohh, I like him!**

**Devon: URGHHHH!**

**Ike: So, how have you been Bev?**

**Joyce: Yeah, Bevin! Huh?**

**Devon: URGHHHHH!**


	7. Chapter 7: the Perfect Family Forever!

**Devon: Sorry for yet another long wait. It's all about the inspiration for storys. So here i am with this new chapter **

Frozen In Place

Chapter 7- The Perfect Family...Forever...

Fionna stood up from the floor of the castle. Beside the door of the broken balcony. The duke of the hero guild said. He was a buff intimidating man, who held many weapons with him. He walked towards Fionna.

"Well, I did see you get kicked by some little boy." He wittingly said, chuckling a bit. Fionna frowned, embarrassed.

"Duke, please give me another chance to prove myself! I'll save him! I promise you!" She bargained with him, on her knees. She had rarely made a fool of herself like this.

"Fine. Save him." He said, walking away casually. "But so you know, a true hero stops the danger before it happens. And also," He said, turning to her. "Sometimes, people need to know how to save themselves. I had to, and I'm sure you had to as well." And he continued walking out of the ball room. Was he suggesting to NOT save Prince Gumball? Fionna thought that as well, and didn't know what to do. When she was a baby, she swore to help anybody no matter what. And now, one of her major idols are telling her not to. She listened to Bailey when she said saving people is hopeless, but Bailey is old. You shouldn't listen to old people. And the Duke was not old. He was in his 20's. And now, Fionna had several things to worry about. Gumball, who is her original crush and The Duke. She was so ashamed. She wanted revenge on that boy who embarrassed her oh-so much.

And speaking of that boy, Ike had made back 'Home' with his 'Mother and Father'. He stood on the ice floor anxious to finally meet his 'dad'. When Gumball was dragged inside, he did the same thing he has done every time Ice Queen teennaps him.

"Ice Queen... Just let me go..." He boringly bargained with his hands on the ice bars of the cell.

"Aww, But your son misses you!" She said, looking at the attached ice boy. Ike couldn't stop hugging Gumball, and that just made Gumball even more confused. Who is this boy and what does Ice Queen mean by SON? He thought. But alas, Fionna should be there to save him.

"Umm... Young man..." He said, trying to pry Ike off of him. "Listen, I'm not your fath-" As Gumball was about to break it down to him, Ike looked up at Gumball upset looking. Like a dog trying to convince its owner not to beat him. "...I am your father..." He said, And Ike continued to bear hug him. "But- Still! Father needs some alone time." Gumball said. Tears welled up in Ikes' eyes.

"...Awwww, but you just GOT HERE!...WAHHHHH!" Ike cried like a baby.

"Oh, Now look what you did!" Ice Queen said with her hands on her hips. Gumball gulped. He was trapped in a demented family. As if Ice Queen wasn't enough of his troubles.

"YOU HATE ME!" Ike cried, rolled up in the fetal position on the floor. "WAHHHHH!" He continued to bawl.

"...O-okay! I'll spend all my time with you!" Gumball yelled, As Ike somehow zoomed up in front of him.

"REALLY?! YAY!" Ike grabbed Gumballs hand, and ran him out of the cell. "Lets go mom! I wanna make a snowman!" He said, Grabbing Ice Queens hand with his other, and ran them outside into the snow. Gumball was so confused. WHO WAS THIS BOY?! And why is he Ice Queens son? Ike and Ice Queen started to make the bottom ball of a snowman.

"Oh, Come on and help Gummybuns." Ice Queen casually said, sort of in the idea of this 'Family'. Gumball supposed he would, Beings Fionna should be there to save him. He walked up to the snowman base and squatted down beside the Ice Queen. It was a while since he has seen AND interacted with the snow. And he couldn't believe that Ike, Ice Queen and himself was acting so casual at all of this. Ike must of been quite a match maker. Ike laughed the whole time they were making the snowman. And when they were done, Gumball was quite proud he could make a snowman.

"Oh my, How beautiful." Gumball said to himself, looking at the the angry ice sculpture of Ice Queen. More really just adoring the detail. As Gumball said this beside Ike, Ike had an idea. Ike ran up to a clearing in the snow. He leaped forward and turned the ground under him into ice. He rose his hands up, Making two pillars right beside each other. He twisted around and made one of the pillar have a lot of cracks. He pursed his fingers together and made the fractals of ice fly away, revealing a statue of a rather invested and blushing Gumball. The statue of Gumball was standing tall and had his hands out as if he was holding someone elses, And the head was tilted with a slight 'In Love' smile. He twsted several times making several cut curves in the lower half of the other pillar and made big cracks on the top. He pursed his fingers, making the fractals fly away in a blast, And revealed Ice Queen. The statue of her was like how she normally is around Gumball. She was holding Gumballs hand, looking in love. Her dressed curved around and looked like a beautiful ice swirl. He had a noticeable talent.

"...Wowwww..." Gumball plainly said as he was amazed at what Ike showed to his mother and father. Ice Queen walked up beside Gumball smiling at the sculpture.

"It's true beauty." She said amazed. She grabbed Gumballs hand, and Gumball couldn't help but let her. Ike was happy at what he made. He magically engraved something on the stand of the sculptures. 'True Love'.

"It's called true love! What you guys have together!" Ike pointed out upbeatly. He ran up and hugged both of them. Ice Queen and Gumballs heads were right beside each other. Ice Queen turned to Gumball with a smile. Not a seductive smile, but a sweet one. And Gumball couldn't help but blush.

"Ohh! Oh! I have an idea!" Ike said, Pulling Ice Queen and Gumball into another fun activity.

"Ike, This is insane!' Gumball said, looking down the void of an emense ice slide. The ice slide had several twist and turns and even a loop, ending with a lunge. Gumball was sweating, afraid he was going to die.

"It's okay honey, I'll hold you." Ice Queen said, holding onto Gumballs waist, sitting behind him. Ike pushed Ice Queen down the chute.

"LETS GO!" He happily yelled. Then, The fun started. They were sliding down the huge blue ice tunnel that Ike made himself. Ice Queens hair was flowing behind her, as Ike was on the other side of the slide, beside Ice Queen and Gumball. Gumball was frightened. He quickly looked back at Ice Queen, seeing her laugh. He looked forward and saw twist in the slide and open roofs. Ice Queen avoided the openings still laughing as Gumball screamed. Ike was ahead of them both. Then the slide went to a deep down-horizontal drop curve. Their were many penguins roaming and Ice Queen and Ike laughed as they past them. Gumball looked around amazed at the sparkling fractals of ice in the circlular walls. And then, while he wasn't looking, there was a loop in the slide.

"AGUHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed to the top of his lungs ad it echoed along the whole slide, along with the laughing of Ike and Ice Queen. Gumball closed his eyes, and soon after, he felt as if...There was no more slide. He was confused, Then he opened his eyes, and he was in the sky of the ice kingdom.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, as Ice Queen and Ike both safely landed in the layers of snow together. Gumball poked his head out, and was glad he was alive.

"...Phew..." He huffed, As Ice Queen popped her head out laughing.

"Ahahahaahaaa!" She hysterically laughed. Ike flew out, and landed on a downhill. He was cartwheeling down the hill towards them, and face planted infront of them. He rose up laughing.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" He exclaimed.

"...Good... Architecture Ike." Gumball admitted. Ice Queen got up, Helping Gumball up.

"This is amazing! We are the perfect family!...FOREVER!" Ike said. Gumball gulped, as the sun began to set. Ice Queen realized that it was almost time for dinner.

"Okay, Lets go honey. Come on son. It's time for dinner." Ice Queen said, Picking them both up bridal style and walking back to the mountain.

"YAY! I'M HUNGRY!" Ike happily yelled. What is Gumball in for now? And where is FIONNA?! All he could do is wait.

**Devon: did you like it?**

**Ike: I DID!**

**Devon BI ... (whispers) I most certainly ship Gumball and Ice Queen if you guys wondered. Ehehehehehe.**


	8. Chapter 8: Late Night Festering

**Ice Queen: Hello valued readers! I'm filling in for Devon today because he's doing something with Joyce. So I'll be with my son today~!**

**Ike: MmmHmm! (Hugs Ice Queen)  
**

**Ice Queen: Well, Please enjoy the chapter he left for us to present!**

Frozen In Place

Chapter 8- Late Night Festering

Fionna was at her house, asking Cake who was house sitting while she was gone. She was pacing back and fourth in the living room of the fine tree house.

"I just... What should i do Cake? It doesn't make any sense! Who was that boy and how could he just easily do that to me?" She was at the edge of her mind hole. Cake was eating a big bowl of ice cream, looking upset.

"Well, What is he like?" Cake asked considerably.

"Well, He looks so human! He is pale and has black hair-" As Fionna was explaining, Cake rolled her eyes. _Oh Yeah, That mix is just the type of boy you like isn't it? _Cake thought as Fionna continued. "And he is wearing a white shirt and blue shorts and has white streaks of hair and weird blueish-" Cake opened her mouth wide open as ice cream came out.

"...Girl... I know EXACTLY who you are talking about." Cake said wide eyed, as if she just had a serving of catnip. Fionna raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?" She asked, And Cake turned to her.

"Before that all happened at the balcony, This boy done be comin' over to this house asking for directions and for you to come to the do' and i was like, 'She at a party' and closed the door." Cake explained. Fionna had to think.

"...So he was with Ice Queen." She plot pointed, "And helped him take Gumball... And kicked me... And used ice powers..." And Fionna thought she figured it out. "HE WAS MADE BY ICE QUEEN!" She pointed out, but Cakes eyes were swelling with tears as she continued to eat ice cream. "C-Cake, What's wrong?" Fionna asked. Cakes head collided with the bowl, as she began to cry very hard.

"Cake!" Fionna was worried. Cake lifted her head up, gritting her teeth with her eyes shut, ice cream all over.

"M-m-m-Monochromicorn was talking with... Ms Cupcake!" She was sadly saying, "And...Then me and him got an argument...And he... Packed his things and left the house! Aughhaughh- Why? Why? Why?" Cake was crying out. Fionna hugged Cake.

"...It's okay...I will be okay." Now, When she was just about to save Gumball, she needed to be their for Cake.

It was a full moon, and it fit perfectly for the Ice Kingdom. And when the 'Family' gathered around at the dinner table, everything was coming up roses! Ike was done dinner, along Gumball and they both were eating ice cream for dessert. Gumball felt skeptical about it, but hey, he went through a lot today. Gumball had ice cream all around his lips.

"Here, I'll get it off." Ice Queen said, about to kiss Gumball. But Gumball has had enough, and pushed his chair down, pushing her away and stomped away and into his cell. Ice Queen was dumbstruck, as Ike had his hands around his mouth.

"Unthoughtful creep..." He muttered as he walked out of the room. Ike was upset.

"...Is...Is it my fault mommy?" He uttered about to cry.

"...No...No, It's not your fault son." She said, walking up to him in the chair and hugging him. She kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, It's time for bed." She said, leading Ike to his bedroom. Ike was led into a simple ice room with a normal mattress on it. Ike laid down on it, and instantly went to sleep.

_It was rather eery fog around Ike. He didn't know where he was. But past the fog, he saw a figure. It was Theresa. He automatically excited, and ran up to her._

_"Theresa! Oh my glob, You're okay!" He said hugging her._

_"Ike...I love you..." She whimpered, about to kiss him. He took the oppurtunity, but as he did, he started to freeze from the inside out. "PAYBACK!" She yelled, as Ike was frozen in place, just like she was. She ripped of her over shirt revealing a shirt labeled 'Damians' Boyfriend Forever!' And Ike screamed. Then Damian walked up and said right before he froze completely, _

_"...You'll never find her..."  
_

"AUGHHHH!" Ike woke up, lunging from his pillow. He was sweating, which he heated when it was going down his forehead. He stood up with his hand on his forehead, trying to remember what he had JUST DREAMED. But, For some reason he just could not. He didn't even know what the dream meant anymore. But it still lingered at the back of his mind no matter what. He walked out of his room, and into the open doorway to where Ice Queen slept. He tip toed toward her and whispered.

"...Mommy... I had a nightmare... Can i sleep with you?" He made puppy eyes as he asked. Ice Queen murmured,

"Mmmm... N...N-no..." She didn't even quite hear him well. He sadly walked out of the room and toward his bedroom door. Until he looked over to a sleeping Gumball in an ice cell. He slowly opened up the cell door all the way open. He perched over beside Gumball.

"...Daddy... I had a nightmare... Can i sleep with you?" He made puppy eyes as he asked. Gumball opened his eyes and said,

"Umm..." He looked over to the wide open cell door. "...Sure..." He deadpanned. He went under the covers and laid his head on a pillow beside Gumball. His eyes were on the back of his head.

"...You and mommy are in love right? How long have you known her for?" Ike asked, As Gumball ignored his first question.

"Well, I've known... Mom... For about a few years now. I met her one day when she invaded my room, looking for love. She said that she loved me and i was her 'Prince' and when i got the guards to take her away... And she kept trying to marry me until one day... I said yes." Gumball made up a 95% true story. Of course he never said yes, but Ikes' little stupid mind couldn't handle it.

"Really!...That's so... Romantic." Ike dully noted. He finally slept like before. Gumball slowly got up, and made his way for the window. But Ike stopped him, as he tossed and turned in his sleep and he rolled over, and his body was on Gumballs right arm. Gumball huffed in frustration.

Fionna and Cake were going to sleep. Fionna was already sleeping, as it was almost midnight, And Cake was out and about on the balcony of the tree house. Ironic right? She was had to late-night fester. She had as to no idea what she would ever do to fix her and Lord Monochrmoicorn back together. Things were trashed. But then in the distance, she saw something attacking the village of the cold hearted marauders! It seemed to be some fire breathing dragon attacking it.

"Hold on their girls!" She screamed, as she stretched her legs long up and ran towards the village leaving loud stomps in her path. Fionna still sleeping like a tuff-tooting baby. She looked worryingly around at the buff grown women, lying their weak on the grass as the village was being destroyed. They looked depressed.

"GET UP 'YALL!" Cake screamed at them, and the leader rolled over and moaned.

"C-can't..." She moaned, she looked as if she had just gotten a good thrashing. "Too weak...We all... Got beat up by, a little...Girl..." She moaned.

"...WHO?!" Cake demanded, no longer taking the suspense.

"M-Mayleen... She... Ugh... Beat us all up..." She moaned.

"...Baby, That's just embarrassing." Cake muttered, but the dragon breathed fire near Cake. "WOAH!" She yelled, grabbing the leader marauder and pulling her out of the way. She had gotten everyone out safely, almost burning off the fur on her back.

"...Phew..." She moaned. "By this day, I sa-wear Mayleen is gonna PAY!" Cake yelled into the night sky. It echoed all the way to the Ice Kingdom, As Ike tossed and turned again, and thrashed. He fell horizontally against Gumball. This woke Gumball up. He realized what had happened.

"URGHHH!" He angirly groaned.

**Ice Queen: Bye now! Please reveiw! If any of you princes are out their, call me~!**

**Ike: MOTHER! ADULTERY?!**


	9. Chapter 9: Who am i?

**Devon: Hey guys! I'm back! Joyce had 'work' for me... So anyways, Let's continue with the story!**

Frozen In Place (Really can't think of a better title...)

Chapter 9- Who Am I?

Ike woke up and slid across the ice floor to the fridge.

"...Mhmmmmm... Mhke mha brhfasht..." He moaned with his face smushed against the floor. He waited for a whole three seconds before groaning and getting up, slipping and falling perfectly on a chair. He felt his head, and got up again. Groggily holding his head up. He slowly walked to the fridge, until he literally slipped on his own foot and fell face first on the floor. Gumball walked by, seeing him fall. He put his hand to his mouth,

"Ike! A-are you okay?" He worriningly asked. Conviently enough he stayed in the castle, patiently waiting for Fionna saving him. He picked Ike up, gentle as if he was his true son.

"Yeee-ah. I'm fine... I'm just STARVING!" He complained, crouching to Prince Gumballs' knees. "MAKE ME SOMETHING, OR I'LL DIE!" He cried.

"You could've just asked." Gumball said with a chuckle in his speech. Gumball had easily made soup from Ice Queens fridge. He picked up the bowl and set it on the table.

"So, who are you Ike? Are you really Ice Queens son?" He questioned. Ike looked up at him.

"Yeah. I woke up from, i guess a long sleep in an ice cube, and she said i was her son." He said, with a pause before Gumball said,

"Go ahead. Eat your soup." Gumball influenced. Ike looked down, feeling the steam go against his face. He hated it. He picked up the spoon from the bowl, full of soup juice. Hot soup juice. He shivered and quivered as he picked up the spoon to mouth lever as he reluctantly put the spoon in his mouth. He twitched, threw the spoon across the room and threw the bowl right off the table. "HOT!" He screamed, as if he was about to die. Gumballs jaw opened wide. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ike screamed to him, crying. Gumball got up from his seat.

"Ike- i don't understand-" He was confused, and cut off from Ike. Ike ran out of the ice mountain, and into the snow lands, crying. Thinking that his father had just tried to kill him. He felt his head, and it was beating?... After one little sip of hot soup, it was like it did a heaping or should i say, Heating amount of damage to him. Suddenly, he felt sick, his throat became hot. He felt like he was going to puke. The normal cold feel of his body turned into hot and cold. Like how you feel when you're in a place active and have a cold. Too hot for the clothes you're wearing, but too cold to wearing. Except, Ike could be nude in a snow storming white-out and not even flinch. Though, this was very odd to Ike. Never had he ate something hot.

Though he didn't remember currently, he would always throw away hot food or just never touch it. His mother learned that one day, when he was only ten years old. She tried so hard to have him eat something hot, to the point that she shoved it in his mouth. And that's when Ike hurt his mothers feelings for the first time. First, he cried and threw the plate of food in her face, uncontrollably screaming. He was coursing with pain, and grabbed anything he could hold and threw it across the room, hoping to ease the pain like biting a cloth while your elder pulls out an in-grown toe nail. Then like he did to Gumball, he screamed "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" And also screamed "WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME?!" And ran into his room, feeling sick. That day, his mother knew that he was dangerous and that there was something wrong with him. That maybe, he was mental. That he was insane. And she was right.

She took him to the doctors a month later, hoping he didn't remember that day and the doctor privately told Ike that he was...Stupid. Had a total different view on life. Wanted everything to be 'frozen' and wanted it to 'snow forever'. That he adored looking at himself in the mirror, and was obsessive. That, he was fantasizing... And possibly homosexual... Yeah, the doctor was really rude and ignorant. Thinking THAT would crush her heart. Ignoring the last thing on his list of possible 'flaws', she cried and that day would never ask Ike a thing and instead pretend that he was...Normal. And would treasure her oldest son. Yes, Ike had a little brother. And his little brother was terrified of Ike. Though, Ike loved him to death. Ike loved everyone. He was the nicest person in school, though he could hurt a soul unlike Theresa.

Ike felt his head, thinking he might just die. Defeated by his worst enemy! A spoon full of hot soup! He dramatically stepped to a small pond. The water was not yet frozen, but sub zero cold. With no second thought, he dunked his head in and wiped it out as all of his perfect black windblown hair strands fell behind his face. He looked at himself through the reflection of the water. And plainly asked himself.

"Who am i?" Infact, he sounded so weird asking it, anybody that heard him would probably laugh. Besides Gumball, who wanting to check on Ike, did hear it.

"Well, You're Ike of course." He stated, changing the 'trying to kill you' subject. Ike looked closer at the reflection.

"Maybe, but... I can't be sure. I came out of that ice like i was born from it, but i wasn't. That's not possible." Ike knew. "Plus, i remember things from the past." He told him.

"Well, like what?" Gumball asked, kneeling beside him.

"I can't describe it... I saw people, but i didn't know their names." Ike complained. He sighed. So confused.

**Devon: Sorry for taking so long! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who Ike Is

**Devon: Sorry i haven't updated in a LONG WHILE, i've had ALOT of forum buisness. One of them just died. Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 10- Who Ike is

It all started over 1000 years ago. Matilda Uslton, a independent single woman (at the time) was in the middle of a snow storm. Lost. Nowhere to go. And she was only hours away from giving birth. She was freezing, to death. She didn't think her or her baby would make it. Ike, the soon to be alive child...Saved her life. It's as if the baby absorbed all the cold from its mother, saving her. But cursing Ike. Hours passed, as a car drove by. She hitch hiked to the hospital, and gave birth to Ike. Though they knew Ike was unhealthy, they kept him in the hospital for a week or so. Finally, the mother took her baby Ike, and went home.

They did not tell Matilda of the things about Ike. That his blood cells were blue, and the blood in his veins wer white-blue instead of Red. That his brain was moving much slower, and that he would most likely grow up slower then most kids. So he would be 30 with the mind of a 17 year old. So many things... And the doctors never told her until it was too late.

Matilda knew that his heart was, frozen. Yet Ike grew up healthy. Though, he had to be in diapers until he was 12. It was... Embarrasing. Of course he didn't mind it, but when he got potty trained, his mother took diapers away from him before he became a DL... Or, possibly an AB.

So, Ike was a lot different. He developed his ice powers at a young age, and kept it a secret. He knew he was treated different enough. And sometimes wished he was normal...Only when he could think straight. He could hardly ever think straight. And he was very flamboyant to all of the kids in school...Which got him picked on. And then that day, he saved Theresas' life. Though Theresa never knew Ike, Ike knew her. Theresa was an outcast, treated worse then Ike was. That's why they were perfect together. And Damian, he was the bully of the school, and was originally going to embarrass the heck out of him. But Damian saw more in Ike. He was nice to him. And stopped his plan to embarrass him. But Theresa got in Damians' way. Damian had his eye on Theresa for a while. Why? Well, Theresa was pretty. Though, Damian would go for any girl. And that's what he did.

So, Ikes mother never told Ike the truth about him. That, Ike was stupid. That he could never mature or grow up. What would she do? Ike would be 21 years old and still living with his mother? And the truth was never exposed to anyone about Ikes' powers.


End file.
